Correlation
by HiddenEye
Summary: "What's so important that you had to possess the boy?" Tikki asked through Marinette's lips, through Marinette's voice, but there was a tilt of whimsical wonder that indicated that she was in fact Tikki. "I thought we've agreed not to do this to every chosen we select." One-shot.


Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their respectful owners.

A/N: This AU had been going in my head for a while: what if kwamis could take over their chosen for a while, like possession or something? So yeah, came this little thing. Also, I love the idea of Plagg and Tikki being long time friends, after everything they've been through, they should understand each other better. Enjoy!

* * *

There were times when Plagg and Tikki communicated through their chosen ones.

And they always knew when the other would try to catch the other's attention. It was easy to spot, and Tikki knew when Plagg wanted to talk to her despite them not seeing each other face to face.

They usually avoided it though, since it irritates their chosen when they do. Complains among complains had been voiced out how they couldn't remember how they went back to bed without them knowing, panic striking their hearts when they saw how they had transformed to themselves without the power of their kwamis to hold on.

It was easy to take over the host, it was just a brush of their own conscience against theirs, and then they were set aside, like a child settled in a crib, taken over by the kwamis when they have something too urgent to wait in their original forms.

The chosens weren't harmed, it was as if they were put to sleep, oblivious to their surroundings mentally and physically despite their bodies moving in various places. Tikki and Plagg had been doing this through centuries, a different body everytime, a different mind to touch as they lulled all of them to rest as they took over the night.

Though, they didn't do the hero job. Tikki thought it was considered as cheating, and Plagg only snorted an answer that was usually implied that if _he_ was going to do the job, might as well discard the whole idea of having a chosen entirely to prance around the globe while taking out all the akumas.

"Besides," He continued, a cold smile spread across his face that reminded Tikki of the tomb in Egypt where she first met him. "That would save us all the lives we lost now, would we?"

He had a point.

It was also because they _needed_ a host to fight all those akumas, their physical forms were much too small to take them all out, and with the help of the miraculous, they had some chance of defeating them together.

And now, Tikki saw through Marinette how Plagg had taken over his boy -blond, lanky, kind-hearted despite the potential of being a brat was there since his father was a very rich man- after he closed his eyes for a while, before snapping them open with a slight glower in the boy's eyes, and then, the grin she knew all to well stretched across his lips.

Tikki sighed quietly, before whispering Marinette to sleep, and then she was able to move the fingers of her host as she watched Chat Noir -Plagg, both were the same anyway- flex his own fingers in front of him.

"What's so important that you had to possess the boy?" Tikki asked through Marinette's lips, through Marinette's voice, but there was a tilt of whimsical wonder that indicated that she was in fact Tikki. "I thought we've agreed not to do this to every chosen we select."

Plagg clicked his tongue. "And I thought I've made a statement long ago that this isn't a _possession_ ," He did air quotes with his fingers. "But I'm merely borrowing this kid's body for communication purposes," Then, he grunted. "I don't think I would be doing this again soon though, Adrien is feeling more worked out than usual, and his mind is so muddled that I have to really concentrate so that he would actually rest."

She shook her head in exasperation. "Everyone is new to this, he might have a heart attack, like the girl you took a few centuries back."

Sometimes, it had different effect on people when they tried to take over. Some would be jolted, as if a lightning had flashed inside them at the sudden foreign touch in their minds. Some automatically accepted those touches, immediately giving in that made it easy for the both of them.

He huffed, walking to the edge of the building they were standing, walking along it with ease as his hands were folded behind his back. "It wasn't my fault she had a weak heart, I was trying to warn you and your girl about our damnable foe."

She bit her lip, remembering how she had blamed herself for the next few years for that incident, how she saw her chosen cried on the body of her partner, hot tears dropping onto the cold body. She and Plagg were forced to choose another successor, with those who were physically and mentally strong.

Tikki sighed. "Has no empathy exists in you?"

He gave her a bitter smile, standing still with the moon shining behind him. "You could blame death for that."

She shook her head again. "What do you want to talk about, Plagg?"

Then, the playful side of him dropped, reminding her how serious he could actually be when he wanted to.

"You felt it, didn't you?"

She stiffen, knowing what he was talking about.

"They're getting stronger," He continued quietly, walking away from the edge as he stood his place beside her, a scowl starting to tug at the corner of his lips. "I didn't notice it at first, but then, it was as if they have this supply of energy feeding them, slowly getting stronger each time. It's as if Hawkmoth had found a host that's more to his liking, someone weaker, who would do anything for him because of the grief that they want to forget. And, he's more dangerous than the rest we had fought before."

"I know, I could easily sense them from afar. You know how they are usually dulled when they're near, but this time I could actually feel it giving this negative energy from miles away," She paused. "It makes me worry." She didn't tell him that it left some sort of after taste at the back of her throat, how it felt so wrong and bitter she wanted to gag.

"I want to get this over with," Plagg lamented, eyes flashing with some sort weariness as his tail lashed once with irritation. "It's been too long, we would have thought that Hawkmoth would have given up by now, by the number of times he tried and failed to take the miraculous."

She glanced once at the ring he spoke of, where one paw print of his had dissipated. "He's persistent, you should know that by now."

A snarl edged on his lips. "Doesn't make me anymore happy."

"We're still trying to defeat him, Plagg."

"We're going no where!" He laughed sardonically, throwing his hands up as he walked away. "We're only wasting our time on taking down his poor excuses of lackeys, wasting our own energy when we should have just search for him and defeat him on the spot."

"We're trying the best we can," She whispered harshly as he ran his fingers through blond hair in frustration. "And you know that's he's not exactly easy to find, you know how if he wanted to disappear, he would, despite our senses detecting him where ever we are. We _know_ he would be near us somewhere, we _know_ that pinpointing him would be a problem both of us would have a hard time solving because he won't show himself," She tapped the side of her head with a finger. "He's playing with us, he wants us to give up, to feel all this helplessness so that he could easily get us. But other than that," She sighed as her shoulders drooped the slightest bit. "They're not ready."

Plagg kept quiet, and she continued. "Defeating akumas have their benefits, our chosens have learn to work together by fighting them, call it a practice course if you will."

"Yes, because I absolutely _love_ to see them fall to their demise everytime they tried to save their Ladybug from some petty akuma that gotten a bit more aggressive," He drawled out, and she felt the hurt flashed through her. He might have saw it on her face when his expression soften a bit. "I'm sorry, Tikki, I'm just tired seeing all my cats dying like road kill, I'm trying to keep Adrien alive a little longer than the rest before him."

"As I am to Marinette," She replied quietly, rubbing her arm. "The ladybugs before her had gone through the same fate over and over again that sometimes I feel like I'm starting to get immune to all this death and gore," She paused, meeting his eyes. "That I'm starting to become like _you_."

He gave a chuckle, standing beside her once again. "I don't blame you if you think I'm actually that heartless. I'm just a cat, you know, sometimes we're too insensitive to care."

She rolled her eyes, flicking the bell at his neck. "I pity your cats."

There was silence. "I'm counting on Marinette and Adrien to actually defeat Hawkmoth," She murmured. "I have a feeling that they would succeed, because they have something in them that I think would help us all win. I don't know what in particular, but just, _something_ , that would keep the world from being ruled by Hawkmoth."

"From the world being turned into a giant akuma," He mused. "We had the right choice of choosing them then. It came naturally to me when I saw Adrien at first, unlike my other cats. So, I guess you're right," He shrugged idly. "Both of them are quite special in that sense."

She heard the beep of the miraculous. "We'll continue this later. For now, it's time they wake up."

He hummed in agreement, straightening his back as both of them got ready to release their hold on their chosen. "I'll see you when I see you, in the flesh of course," He gave a wink, to which Tikki shook her head in disbelief.

She was about to let go, when Plagg gave one last goodbye that made her want to smack her forehead.

"Farewell, _My Lady_."

* * *

"I didn't know you could possess me."

Plagg wanted to snort at the choice of word that reminded him of the various arguments he had with Tikki as he ravished the Camembert that was given to him on the desktop the next morning, until he realised what Adrien said and stiffen the slightest bit to look at the boy, who was peering at him curiously from where he sat on the chair.

"What do you mean 'possess' you?" Plagg drawled carefully, continued on eating his food but with wariness starting to grow inside him.

Adrien shrugged, ruffling his hair as he leaned back. "I don't know, all I remember was that I was looking down at Paris last night, with the miraculous fully charged, and the next thing I know I had two prints left. But between that I could feel myself talking, but it wasn't, you know, me who was doing the talking," He shrugged again, laughing nervously. "I don't know, I was probably dreaming or something."

Plagg felt some sort of relief. He let the boy be oblivious as he continued chewing on his cheese, grunting to say that he agreed with him.

There was silence, before he was interrupted again.

"Were you and, uh, Ladybug's kwami were talking about something?"

He could give the kid some credit for not being a total thick head.

"Tikki," He answered shortly. And to his better judgement, he asked, "What did you hear?"

"Nothing, just garbled noises and unclear words, I didn't even catch anything that made sense. Also that there were some splashes of scenes, as if the CD's broken or something, so one second I was standing at the edge of the building, and the next I was beside Ladybug, where she looked kind of worried about something," Adrien pursed his lips. "Was Tikki controlling Ladybug too?"

Plagg ignored his question and gave him a look, which might have made the kid a little uncomfortable because he looked away. "That's all you heard and saw?"

Adrien nodded. "Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Plagg held his gaze, before looking away as he hummed in acceptance. "Good."

"But I did hear something you said though, the last moment before I could control my body again."

Plagg tried not to care as he finished off the last of his cheese. "Oh yeah? What was that?"

He heard the laughter in the kid's voice that made him look at him dully, where his green eyes glinted with amusement.

" _My Lady_."


End file.
